Harmony Smurf (LD Stories)
Harmony Smurf is a character from the original comics and cartoon show. His Wiki page is located here. He is also a character within the The Light and Dark Series. Background Information He is a musician who is tragically off-key due to his early tone-deaf diagnosis by Papa Smurf. His favorite instrument to play is his trademark trumpet, which seems to match his "iron lung capacity" as some like to say. Most often, he is nothing more than a nuisance to his fellow Smurfs. Role in the Village While he likes to call himself an esteemed musician, his true role in the village is being a siren call in times of emergency. Papa Smurf usually calls him first to "sound the alarm" and warn the other Smurfs of impending danger (such as storms ahead, Gargamel approaching the village, etc.), thus making him an important Smurf. He also uses this ability as a way of reuniting everyone should one or more Smurfs become separated from the main group. Season 1 Episodes Harmony is mostly a supporting character throughout Season 1. *'Home, Smurfy Home' (Ep. 2) -- Pending... *'Lost Tales of the Forest' (Ep. 3) -- Pending... *'Peewit's Smurfy Creation' (Ep. 6) -- He appears as a cameo in the village when Peewit first introduces Moxette. *'Peewit's Unsmurfy Mistake' (Ep. 7) -- He is one of several Smurfs to go Smurfberry picking with Peewit while he and "Johan Smurf" are in the village. *'Mystico Returns' (Ep. 8) -- He is one of many Smurfs to be transformed into a goblin by Mystico upon his release from the fountain. *''The Goblin's Admiration'' (Ep. 11) -- In the second break of Part 1, he is mentioned for giving Mystico advice to serenade Vira. *'Kiddie Crushes' (Ep. 17) -- He makes a cameo when Peewit and Denisa meet in the village. *''The Reluctant Dark Knight'' (Season Finale) -- He is a background character during most of the village scenes and is happy to meet Falla upon her introduction. He is also concerned of Gargamel's plot to break up the newly formed "Heroic Trio," but has no major role. He mourns with his fellow Smurfs when they learn that Johan has been stolen for the side of Evil. Relationship with Moxette Smurfette He first meets Moxette in "Peewit's Smurfy Creation." Season 1 When she is first introduced into the village, he shares a disliking for her as most of his fellow Smurfs. Once she is transformed into a real Smurf by the True Blue Spell, however, his feelings change for the better; since then, he has been quiet about his crush on her. Much like he has tried with Smurfette, his efforts to woo Moxette include serenading her with his trumpet outside her window. He has not had any luck, but persists in the hopes of someday winning her heart. They are on friendly terms in the meantime. *'Personal Nickname' -- Moxette has given Harmony the nickname "Two-Tone," which he believes at first is a mockery of his musical skills. She later clarifies that it is meant as a term of endearment since her own creator, Peewit, is also tone deaf. From then on, he has more appreciation for the nickname, but only allows her to call him by it. Season 2 Pending... Season 2 Episodes Harmony is set to remain a supporting character throughout Season 2, but may receive more attention depending on the progression of the storyline. *'Woeful Smurfs' (Ep. 1) -- Pending... *'Somebody's Hidden Talent' (Ep. 2) -- He is mostly a background character only appearing several times. *'Smurfing a Goblin Hollow' (Ep. 4) -- Pending... *'Clockette's Upgrades' (Ep. 5) -- Pending... *'Good Knight, Moon' (Ep. 6) -- Pending... *'Josten's Scar' (Ep. 8) -- Pending... *'Skipping Stones' (Ep. 10) -- Pending... *'Sylke Hood' (Ep. 11) -- Pending... *'Smurfing One's Imagination' (Ep. 15) -- Pending... *''Crestfallen Christmas'' (Ep. 17) -- Pending... *'The Smurfs of Poetry' (Ep. 19) -- Pending... *'When Fire and Water Collide' (Ep. 20) -- Pending... *''Mechanical Hero'' (Ep. 21) -- Pending... *'Attack of the Love-Struck Smurfs' (Ep. 23) -- Pending... *'Mother Nature's (Re)Creation' (Ep. 25) -- Pending... *'Mind Over Smurf' (Ep. 27) -- Pending... *'Top Prankster: Brains Versus Moxie' (Ep. 29) -- Pending... *'The Unsmurfiest Prank Ever Pulled' (Ep. 30) -- Pending... *'Denisa's Birthday Wish' (Ep. 32) -- Pending... *'Poet's Imaginarium Experience' (Ep. 33) -- Pending... *'Backstage Smurfs' (Ep. 34) -- Pending... *'Short-Lived Stage Life' (Ep. 35) -- Pending... *'Return of the Weresmurf' (Ep. 36) -- Pending... *'Brainy's Essential Discovery' (Ep. 37) -- Pending... *'A Gift for a Knight' (Ep. 39) -- Pending... *''Take Back the Knight'' (Season Finale) -- Pending... Appearance Harmon is like any other Smurf, wearing the generic white Smurf hat and trousers. What sets him apart is his habit of having his trumpet on hand at every given chance. *'Season 2' -- Pending... Voice Actor(s) His original voice actor was Hamilton Camp, who also portrayed Greedy Smurf. A latter has yet to be chosen. Trivia *He appears in the opening sequence of the 2013 Smurfs movie after holding a 2-D cameo appearance in the ending credits of the first film. He also made a brief cameo in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. *He is misidentified as "Rocker Smurf" in the Random House English version of "The Astro Smurf." *At some point in the storyline, it is revealed that Harmony is bisexual. This was a decision given by the author after much consideration, mostly due to a shortage of diversity in the cast's sexuality apart from "heteronormaty." Category:Smurfs Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Musicians Category:Smurf Village residents Category:Bisexual characters Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:LD Stories characters Category:LD Season 1 characters Category:LD Season 2 characters